Emperor's New Love
by ZooturtleFano6
Summary: A girl was dragged to the palace, and chosen by Emperor Kuzco to be his bride. The problem is: she hates the guy and his guts, and just wants to be home with her cats instead of trying to get a selfish emperor now turned llama home. My second story! I swear I will finish this one! Haha...this story's gonna suck...
1. Chapter 1 A Knock at the Door

I was sweeping the floor, laughing as all my kittens chased dust particles that the broom was lifting up. By the small window, the four cats I owned were sleepily lazing in a piece of sun the window brought in. My hut was cool, the cement keeping out any summer heat the season tried to bring in. I was interrupted from my chores by a loud knock.. I put down my broom and answered the door.

Standing in front of me were two guards, half of their body painted blue, the other half red. I tried to ignore their cringing looks at the sight of me; I was pretty much more concerned with the fact there were soldiers at my door. The one to the left of me said in a booming voice. "In order of the Emperor of Tawantinsuyu , you have been called upon to come to the palace in order for the Emperor to choose a bride."

Wait, what? One of them grabbed my arm, I tried to kick him, but the other one grabbed my whole body. "My cats!," I cried, watching my door swing closed.

They carried me to the palace, it was a ridiculously long trip, and I almost felt bad for the guard. Him having to carry a screaming, squirming, kicking girl over hills and up thousands of steps.

I gaped at the sight before me. A hug golden palace built like Inti, our Sun God, was standing before me. The guard brought me inside past huge red and gold tapestries hung everywhere that looked they weighed a ton, and some looked like they were made of silk.

He finally set me down in a room that was covered in fabric. An older man looked me over. "Nothing I can do for her in time period Emperor wants her done. Hair too messy, no proper clothes to fit her right now. Take her away." Before I could move or say anything, the guards led me through a few hallways, the one who had carried me up here was about to carry me again if I didn't knock off the "glancing in every direction to see if there's an escape" act.

They placed me next to seven other woman, all much more beautiful than me. They were all dressed in white wedding dresses, most with gold somewhere on their body.

They made me feel small, looking at them then at myself. I had messy black hair that frizzed everywhere and wouldn't stay in place, and a raggy blue dress, the shoulder strap falling down my arm.

I wasn't about to be anybody's "bride". But before I could look for a secret exit, a man burst through the two big doors.

"Boom baby!"


	2. Chapter 2 Unintentionally Engaged

A man entered the room wearing a red robe, slick black shoulder length hair, and a golden crown. The Emperor. No time to think of an escape now.

A stout man who had been waiting for him jumped at his entrance.

"Aah! Your Highness! It is time for you to choose your bride," He said with a little bow.

The Emperor, or Kuzco, rubbed his hands together and said, "Alrightey, trot out the ladies."

I noticed the other girls around me straightened up a little, so I put my anger away for just a second and did the same. After all, this guy's an emperor right?

"Let's take a look-see. Hate your hair. Not likely. Yikes. Yikes. Yikes."

Each time he insulted them, they gasped. I felt something begin to boil in the pit of my stomach. _This_ was my emperor?

"And let me guess. You have a great personality." He rolled his eyes and looked questioningly at the official. "Is this really the best you could do?"

A girl to my left looked like she was gonna whack him, but another girl grabbed her arm and held her back.

I couldn't help but giggle a little, I don't know why. I find a lot of things funny, maybe because I felt exactly like that girl.

He must've heard me, because it snapped him out of his trance staring at the official and stared at me. I gulped and looked away, trying to pretend I was a statue.

Kuzco walked closer to me, giving me an odd look before scoffing "What did you just wake up? And I thought I asked my clothing designer to dress you, you're in rags," he said, gesturing to my hair and clothes.

I couldn't help but hiss at this insult, a habit I picked up from my cats every time somebody offends me. I only got this reply, "Oh and you are a cat now."

He gave the official a disgusted look, and the poor small man stuttered to find words, maybe one or two excuses that could save his job and pacify this bratty emperor.

Now I was angry. I wonder if the women next to me saw how red my face was, cause like the last one they grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me from what I was going to try next. But they failed as I whipped my arm away, and they all knocked each other over to the ground like dominoes.

I wasn't able to accomplish my task of justice for what little dignity he left me with because he noticed immediately at the official's glances and the guards rushing up behind me. Wonderful.

I went to run, but again, the picked me up, each one pressing my arm against my body and lifting me off the ground, kicking and trying to make them let go.

He whipped around, and I wanted to smack the smug smile off his face. Literally.

"Well, maybe you're a little more interesting than I thought," he said, looking up at me closely. I growled as he lifted my chin up to get a better look at my face.

"Green eyes…thin waste…," he noted.

This guy was starting to piss me off.

He must've been about to check my teeth or something, because he was attempting to open my mouth. No. _No one_ touches my mouth, and I don't care if Kuzco was Inti Himself, he will not put his stinking hand into my mouth.

So I bit him.

"Ah ow!" , he yelled grasping his hand. The guards who were holding me squeezed me tighter and were about to bring me away, but Kuzco held up his hand to tell them to stop. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the marks I made in his finger.

"I'll take this one!", he told the official excitedly, clapping his hands.

"What!?", both me and the official squeaked with our mouths open. "But…but your Highness, she bit you! She should be put in prison-"

"Are you questioning my decision? I said I chose this one, and if you don't mind, I will have this one. Now go do something useful, like get me a glass of water," Kuzco glared.

The official jumped and quickly scurried away muttering.

The emperor told the guards to go, and I was left facing him.

"I'm not marrying you," I said plainly breaking what seemed to be a secret staring contest between us.

This only seemed to interest him more. He leaned forward and studied me closer; making me feel so uncomfortable I finally looked away from the grin playing on his lips.

He told the guards to take me to my room and have the servants find me something suitable to wear, and they dragged me out pouting. It was useless to scream or swear at him, I would only be held on tighter if I tried to struggle, and I was too confused to even think of an escape plan.

I could only think of the words "I choose this one", they were ringing again and again in my head. What did I just unintentionally get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 Let me explain this for you

The servant girls dressed me up in a red dress that went down to my ankles, highlighting my curves. The gold colored poncho that was attached to the dress and showed off most of my shoulders felt loose. To complete it, I had to wear turquoise earrings and black sandals with thin straps.

I looked like a feminine Kuzco basically. Time to gag.

But that wasn't the worst of, they spent at least an hour trying to brush out my hair, and it was so painful I ended up crying. They finally decided to put it up in a bun to hide it being only half brushed.

Finally they pushed me into a hallway were Kuzco was standing checking his nails.

I tried to push myself back into the room, but they slammed the door on me.

Kuzco turned around, and unless I interpreted it wrong, his expression was jaw dropping awe. Yeah, I probably interpreted it wrong.

I took a step back as he walked towards me.

"Hah! Bet you're excited to be the empress," He crooned, leaning against the wall and twisting a strand of dangling hair from my bun with his finger. " _My_ empress."

Yuck. I thought I told him two hours ago I wasn't marrying him.

I slapped his hand away from my hair, it was making me uncomfortable.

I could tell he was annoyed, making me smile a little, but I could also see the interest in his face, making me angry. "For the last time I am _not_ marrying you!" And get my point across, "Hkkkkkss!" A hiss.

The smile never left his face. "Okay, okay, maybe you're a slow learner. Let me explain this for you. Tomorrow, on my birthday, we will be having a wedding to celebrate our marriage, and you will become my wife and the empress, and you'll get to tell people what to do. Well, heh, except for me of course."

I pushed back my tears, but the possibility of never seeing my cats or village again was painful. Almost as painful as being married to him.

He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, time to take care of some business." He started to walk away, but then turned expectantly towards me. So I shuffled over to him, not wanting the guards to carry me over, and he put his arm around me hugging me tight.

And as we walked like that, it was then that I decided I was going to be so stubborn, rebellious, and maybe even a lot more violent that he would never want to marry me even if I was worth a million pieces of gold.


	4. Chapter 4 The Emperor's Ex- Advisor

As we entered Kuzco's throne room, I had to take a moment to look around. It was so big.

"Impressive, right?" He said, taking my hand and leading me to the tall tower holding his throne.

In his throne, a woman, an extremely old looking woman who proved that dinosaur's once roamed the earth, was rubbing her eyes as a peasant who had been asking for help with food for his family had been brought away.

We snuck up behind her.

"The nerve of some of those peasants, huh?"

"Tell me about. Aah!" she gasped suddenly realizing who had just spoken to her.

"Hi there."

"Ooh, your Highness!" She brushed of his seat. "Oh, oh, oh, ha ha ha, um…"

"Uh you were doing it again."

"Doing? Ha ha ha… doing what?"

"My job. I'm the emperor. And you're the emperor's advisor. Remember that?"Kuzco asked.

"But your Highness", the woman pleaded. "I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters…"

I smirked at her feeble excuses, and glanced at Kuzco. I could tell he wasn't paying attention to her talking, more to her age. Probably thinking the same thing I was. 'Look at those wrinkles…what is holding this woman together…' I flinched when I saw the piece of food in her teeth. 'How long has that been there?'

The guy next to Yzma broke our trance with a light punch on Kuzco's shoulder. "Good thinking Yzma. What do you say Kuzco? "

Kuzco reacted with a jump and slicing his hands through the air defensively. "Whoa! No touchy! No touchy! No touch. "

A servant interrupted him. "Excuse me your Highness, the village leader is here to see you."

"Oh great, send him in!" He then looked at Yzma. "Oh and by the way you're fired."

"Fired? W-w-what do you mean fired? "

Kuzco looked thoughtful for a second. "Um, how else can I say it…" He snapped his finger and a little man appeared with a pink slip and a pen. "You're being let go, you're department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option…take your pick. I've got more."

The little man stuck the piece of paper on her nail.

"But I-you-uh," she sighed and collapsed in his seat. "Uuh-but, your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for-for-for, many, many years!"

He waved her off. "Hey, hey, everybody hits their stride. You just hit yours fifty years ago."

I had been struggling to keep my composure and a straight face throughout all of this, but that last remark did it. I burst out laughing. "Burn!" I laughed through tears.

Yzma, who hadn't noticed me before, gave me such a glare that Inti Himself might've melted if he had been faced with it.

Kuzco smirked at my laughter, and that made my face grow red with sudden regret for laughing, realizing it gave him some sort of satisfaction.

"So…who's in my chair?" He teased his now ex-advisor.

The buff man who had stayed silence all this time suddenly spoke excitedly like a puppy, "Oh, oh! I know! Yzma. Yzma's in your chair right?"

"Very good Kronk. Here. Get the snack," Kuzco said, tossing Kronk a cracker.

Kronk quickly tried to snatch it with his mouth, and ended up falling over the edge of the tall pedestal where Kuzco's throne sat.

I covered my mouth in shock watching him fall.

"Ok, you heard the man. Up, up, up."

"I'm okay, I'm fine!" Kronk yelled as if Yzma really cared at this instance. I was glad he was okay though.

Yzma stormed away snarling.

Kuzco sat in his chair comfortably.

"Sit down," he told me, snapping his fingers.

Two guys carried in a slightly smaller golden throne and placed it next to Kuzco's.

"No." I refused to sit next to someone who plans on forcing me to marry him and doesn't even bother to ask my name.

"Your name." It came so sudden I actually looked at him. Creepy.

"Atsila," I said plainly, sitting with my legs crossed next to the edge of the platform.

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

He shook his head and sighed, getting more comfortable. "Okay, show him in," He told the guard.


End file.
